bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Turbo Wings Nemethgear
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 50746 |no = 992 |element = Light |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 40 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = N |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 170 |animation_idle = 78 |animation_move = 13 |movespeed_attack = 0.0041 |movespeed_skill = 0.0041 |speedtype_attack = 2 |speedtype_skill = 2 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 59, 62, 66, 70, 73, 76, 80, 84, 88, 93, 98, 103, 108, 113, 118 |normal_distribute = 8, 7, 8, 7, 8, 7, 8, 7, 10, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 59, 62, 65, 68, 71, 74, 77, 80, 83, 86, 89, 92, 95, 100, 105, 110, 115, 120 |bb_distribute = 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 7, 6, 7, 6, 7, 7 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 59, 62, 65, 68, 71, 74, 77, 80, 83, 86, 89, 92, 95, 98, 101, 105, 109, 113, 117, 121, 125 |sbb_distribute = 4, 4, 3, 4, 4, 3, 4, 4, 4, 3, 4, 4, 7, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 59, 61, 63, 65, 67, 69, 71, 73, 75, 77, 79, 81, 83, 85, 87, 89, 91, 93, 95, 97, 99, 101, 103, 105, 107, 109, 111, 113, 115, 117, 119, 121, 123, 125, 127, 129, 131, 133, 135, 137, 139, 141, 143, 145, 147 |ubb_distribute = 3, 2, 2, 2, 2, 3, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 3, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 3, 2, 2, 2, 2, 3, 2, 2, 2, 2, 3, 2, 2, 2, 2, 3, 2, 2, 2, 2, 3, 2, 2, 2, 3, 2, 3 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |ubb_effectdelay = 2 |description = A mechanical puppet from Ishgria made by a scientist from another world. Having already evolved by learning all of the abilities belonging to the demons of the land, an error suddenly occurred in Nemethgear's artificial intelligence component. It began to believe that its purpose was not that of finding one of the Six Armors, but that of becoming as strong as possible. Shortly afterwards, Nemethgear set off to find one of the ancient Armors after destroying the old scientist, still unaware of the malfunction in its own hardware. |summon = One defeat crushed me entirely. My defect is in my reboot system activated when I lose. |fusion = All weapons and armor ready. Ammo reload complete. Awaiting dispatch orders. |evolution = Evolution complete. Scanning master's abilities... Diagnosis: Worthy of protection. | hp_base = 5171 |atk_base = 2090 |def_base = 1933 |rec_base = 1411 | hp_lord = 6801 |atk_lord = 2600 |def_lord = 2402 |rec_lord = 1754 | hp_anima = 7693 |rec_anima = 1516 |atk_breaker = 2838 |def_breaker = 2164 |rec_guardian = 1635 |def_oracle = 2283 |atk_guardian = 2362 |def_guardian = 2640 | hp_oracle = 6444 |rec_oracle = 2111 | hp_bonus = 1000 |atk_bonus = 340 |def_bonus = 340 |rec_bonus = 620 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 15 |normaldc = 30 |ls = Cosmic Influence |lsdescription = Hugely boosts BB Atk & hugely boosts BB gauge fill rate |lsnote = 150% BB Atk & 50% BC efficacy |lstype = Attack/Brave Burst |bb = Multiple Alloys |bbdescription = 18 combo powerful Light attack on all foes, boosts BB gauge fill rate for 3 turns & boosts BB gauge |bbnote = 30% boost & fills 6 BC |bbtype = Support/Offense |bbhits = 18 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 25 |bbdc = 18 |bbmultiplier = 280 |sbb = Code N21: Annihilation |sbbdescription = 21 combo powerful Light attack on all foes, fills own BB gauge to max & boosts BB gauge fill rate for 3 turns |sbbnote = 30% boost |sbbtype = Support/Offense |sbbhits = 21 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 28 |sbbdc = 21 |sbbmultiplier = 500 |ubb = Nemesis Wings |ubbdescription = 45 combo massive Light attack on all foes & boosts critical and Spark damage for 3 turns |ubbnote = 300% Crit damage & 120% Spark |ubbtype = Support/Offense |ubbhits = 45 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 25 |ubbdc = 45 |ubbmultiplier = 1000 |es = Undefeated Victor |esitem = |esdescription = Hugely boosts Atk when BB gauge is full |esnote = 80% boost |evofrom = 50745 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evoitem = |evozelcost = |howtoget = |notes = |addcat = Otherworldy Legends |addcatname = Sixgear3 }}